Thibbledorf Pwent
Thibbledorf Pwent is the Dwarf leader of the Gutbusters. He appears briefly in the novel Sea of Swords. He is also featured in the Hunter's Blades trilogy. He knocks several Dwarves out cold at the end of the former of the two books, and is known for wearing vicious looking spiked armor. He is also known for never having ever taken a bath, and has an odor so foul, that even other Dwarves avoid standing too close to him. In one instance, Catti-Brie rubbed his head in a fond manner, and got a film of stinking filth on her hand. Pwent is a Dwarf of tremendous character and is held in high regards by many of his kin. In his initial arrival at Mithral Hall Pwent was a thorn in the side of Bruenor and many others. The Berserker was loud abrasive and smelly because of his intense hatred for bathing. Because of his deep love for Bruenor Battlehammer and his steadfast loyalty to king and clan Pwent earned his place as a member of clan Battlehammer one battle at a time. Going so far as to form the Gutbuster Brigade in preparation for the Drow attack on Mithral Hall by the city of Menzoberranzan. By the time of the events of The Hunter's Blades trilogy the ever protective Pwent has become one of Bruenor's most trusted friends, advisers and combat allies. Pwent is one the few Dwarves selected by Bruenor along with Cordio Muffinhead, Torgar Hammerstriker and Drizzt Do'Urden when the King of Mithral Hall put together his small elite group in order to march to the heart of the Orc army and kill Obould Many-Arrows in hopes of freeing Mithral Hall from the press of the Orc invasion. Pwent is shown to be a Dwarf of his word in the recent short story Bones and Stones which was published in the novel Realms of War. The story takes place in between the events of The Two Swords and The Orc King, When Pwent Ventures forth from Mithral Hall to the site of the last battle to return the bodies of his fallen comrades home in order to keep a promise made to the father of one of his recruits. Personality Thibbledorf is known for his eagerness for and love of battle. He once begged the werewolf Bidderdoo Harpell to bite him so that he could also become a werewolf presumably making him even fiercer in combat and hairier to boot. Bidderdoo wisely refused the request. When not training in battle or drinking, a good amount of Pwent's time is spent trying to convince Bruenor's adopted daughter Catti-brie to grow a beard. Equipment Thibbledorf's armor is ridged. His helmet features a spike that is half his height. It also squeeks and squeels so much, as to have no chance of stealth whatsoever. A reference is made in "The Two Swords" that unlike other dwarves who draw their weapons, gutbusters just charge. The spiky armor of Pwent and his Gutbuster Brigade is used as a weapon as much as a defense. He also carries a flask of a drink called Gutbuster. Known History Pwent's first appearance was in the Legacy of the Drow series. He is revealed to have been present when the Duergar and Shimmergloom first laid siege to Mithril Hall, and later escaped Mithril Hall, only to return to offer his fealty to Bruenor Battlehammer. Soon after his return, Pwent bravely defended Mithril Hall from the Drow raiding party, eventually incapacitated by Vierna's snake-headed whip. He also proved to be essential in defending Mithral Hall in The Thousand Orcs when he and his Gutbusters covered the Dwarven retreat back into the safety of Mithral Hall. Pwent promptly rescued a severely wounded King Bruenor Battlehammer. Pwent set out with Drizzt and Bruenor to find Gauntlgrym, but ended up staying in Icewind Dale due to his feeble knees from his battleraging. In the end Pwent comes to the aid of the group inside Gauntlgrym and ultimately drags Bruenor to the lever that would seal the fire primordial under a cage of water elementals. His throat is slit by Dor'crae, the vampire, and dies shortly after the lever is pulled, sealing the primordial. Notes * * * * * Category:Dwarves Category:Members of the Gutbuster Brigade Category:Clan Pwent Category:Inhabitants of Mithral Hall Category:Inhabitants of chaotic neutral alignment